When Angels Deserve to die
by Triple creasent
Summary: P/MT, Pans whole world has come to an end, litterally. Trunks world is under siege, but when a new warrior suddenly appears, only one thing matters. Whose side is she on.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hey people, this probably wont be any good, I'm kinda writing it off the top of my head. Why?you ask, One very simple word explains everything I do. BOREDOM! This chappy is short, please review, and if I'm doing something wrong, tell me.  
  
When Angels deserve to Die.  
Chapter 1: Sorrow  
  
Pan stared down at the scene before her, her face was a mask of pain and confusion. One word was circulating through her mind over and over like a never ending roller coaster. Why? Everyone was gone, her family, her friends, her whole world would soon be gone, literally. She had been training on the world of the Kais for two years, she had done what even her grandfather had said was impossible, she had become the first female super Sayin, and now, the last. The only emotion she could feel was sarrow, no sorrow wasn't a strong enough word for the mind numbing grief she was experiencing. How could this have happened, or more accurately, 'why' had this happened, what had she done to deserve this. She screamed her Pain into the empty streets of her beloved city, into the destroyed buildings, the bodies of her family and friends, into the very earth itself. The heavens cried with her as she searched through the rubble that had once been Capsule Corp. Her hands bled as she clawed at the unrelenting cement and steel, her muscles knotted and popped as she pulled piles of steel and rock away from her goal. The words 'Hope' burned into her brain as the earth gave another violent heave as if trying to tell her to get away. Pan finished pulling the rubble away, before climbing into the faded seat, and setting the controls. She stared down at her once peaceful home, seeing it for the last time, burning and destroyed, remembering every one that she couldn't save, feeling the pain reach its climax, she pressed the final button, that would take her away from there, take her to a place where she was needed. She stared at the last sunset, and with the sun, her tears stopped once and for all.  
A/N: well, heres the next chappy, and heres some points to make out, Pan is NOT Mirai Pan, Trunks IS Mirai Trunks. Trunks didn't beat the Androids, because when he came back, the Androids had some how multiplied, but he was able to get all the remaining people on Earth to a safe haven. Confused? Too bad. 


	2. chapter TWO! yay! I'm Not dead!

A/N: wow...talk about a late chapter....yeah, I figured this fic was dead...but hey! Inspiration has struck! I'll attempt to make it a bit longer.  
  
When Angels Deserve to Die, Chapter 2  
  
Trunks made the final rounds on the colonie. He felt guilt consume him as he watched small children in the infirmary dieing of common colds because they had run out of any and all medicines, he watched as families faught over the smallest scraps of bread, he watched as the remaining population of earth died. And he could do nothing to stop it. He could never do anything to stop it. He was too week, and there was too many of them. So he was forced to evacuate what was left of earths population here, to the mines and tunnles that lie deep benieth the earth, the one place the imitation androids could not venture, due to the lack of sunlight the IM's solar power drains quickly, causing them to go into a comatose state where they are easily destroyed.there was only two androids that could destroy what was left of earths population, if they could find them. God forbid that ever happened.  
  
Pan felt nothing as she quickly and efficiently destroyed another android. She had no idea what had happened. She had expected life on the future earth to be struggling, she had no idea that they would be struggling as much as they were, she was disgusted. She would have never imagined Trunks to take the cowards way out and hide from the enemy, he was weak, from lack of food, and lack training. Because of him, Pan was the only fighter willing to stand up against the androids. God she wanted to die. She was insesantly consumed by grief, and rage. She missed her family, her friend, her life. She couldnt bare it. She couldnt understand how Kami could have let this happen. The protector of earth had failed them time and time again. He was the coward. He claimed to have all this power, he was worshipped my humans, and yet he was content to sit back and watch their world dissapear, and watch their children die and live in fear. Every day she through herself against the androids, because she had to fight for them, she had to at least attempt to help them, their hero, and their god were both cowardly snakes hiding behind walls and stone, she was God and savior now, so everyday she destroyed more and more androids, praying that she would finally come face to face with the Trunks that had desecrated his Sayin genes, he would know true fear when he looked into the eyes that once belonged to Pan, and saw everthing that he had forsaken and forswarn, he would see death, and he would see life, he would see everything that he had given up, and he would see everything that she was taking back, weather he chose to see it or not.   
  
Pan walked down yet another destroyed street, seeing all that had once been good and alive, she watched as the sun shown down on a dead world, and she felt nothing. She stopped at a crossroads, looking down paths that could only lead to death, thats when she heard it. She heard the laugh, a laugh that spoke of cruelty and shame, a laugh that spoke of vanity, a vanity that would soon become it's weekness. She turned around to see the Blond android that stood smirking at her. "Tsk tsk tsk, whats a human like you doing running around like this? Shouldnt you be hiding like the rest of you kind. HAHAHA! Superior beings indeed! All this time, humans think they are so much more intelligent and powerful than the rest of the animal kingdom,and yet look at you now, your world belongs to us now, and no 'humans' are going to take it back!" Pan smiled at the irony of his statement. "Wow, I guess it's a good thing I'm not human huh?" She had the satisfaction of seeing the brief flash of surprise cross the androids face before her ki blast hit him full in the chest and dissolved his body before he could even scream.   
  
Pan turned around and continued down her chosen path, staring at the ground and smiling humorlously, "this is getting too easy, I need a 'real' challenge". 


End file.
